Last dance
by LylSev
Summary: Katey and Javier, Cuban revolution, long distance and 7 years. Did it tear them apart or are they going to be together? Just a nice romantic story for long boring nights. please enjoy


This is more of a cheer up story which tries to be at least a bit realistic. Lots of people consider Havana Nights to be a nonsense movie and not as successful as the first one while me I love the second movie a bit more.

Maybe because of characters and the story as all , I agree the first one is poor classic but the second one is equally good!

sorry for my English, please don't be evil :P.

When Katey and Javier said their goodbyes they promised each other that their dance wasn't the last one, both of them have lived different lives. For 3 years Javier, his brother, their families and the whole Cuba were fighting for something, for their own believes, for their truths.

While Javier were trying to survive, Katey was studying and growing up into a beautiful and intelligent lady. Radcliffe wasn't that bad.

A year after the revolution, Javier started working again. The hotel once so famous, once so rich and crowded with rich Americans was now reconstructed and he help with repairing the hotel and other houses. His girlfriend Susana left him a beautiful baby boy Diego. She died, a lovely girl, he even for once felt happy with her before the death came and got me. His boy looked exactly as his mother.

Katey finished school, had couple of relationships and decided to be an university teacher. 7 years after she left Cuba, her first love Javier and her love named Cuba she was there standing at the airport, waiting for her plane. Where ? To Havana. An American to teach English and the University of Cuba, her fiancé left her and she decided she needs a rest and she accepted a generous offer.

The journey was long and filled with memories, what does Javier do? Would he love her ? Would he even loved to see her? Would he even recognize her? How does he live?

Time passed by, hours in days, days in months, Katey was busy adjusting to the collective, she and Arthur, the professor of economy were the only foreigners. She was going around streets of Havana, hiding from people's eyes, she knew they hated her because she is American, because she has something they don't though she couldn't say she is rich or that she has a big villa, they thought it, they blamed her, she saw poor people on the streets, gave them money sometimes they accepted and were thankful, sometimes they were rude. Secretly she looked at everyone, looking for him. Maybe he is dead. Maybe he moved away?

She made a friend at least one, it was her maid, her name was Aurelia, she was a nice Cuban girl at the age of 18, sweet and caring, very girly, chasing boys around and all. When Aurelia found out Katey had her 26th birthday she decided to took her dancing. Not knowing where are they going, Katey agreed, secretly happy that she could go and express her passion, it has been a while since she danced!

La Rosa Negra once such a memorable place, it looked different, it lost its glamour but not its people, not its life. People there were carefree, forgetting their problems, dancing, dancing, dancing everything out. She loved it there. Aurelia took her dancing, Katey was moving her hips, once a queen forever a queen, she was surprised that she didn't forget how to dance. Girls were drinking and having fun,Katey was introduced to Aurelia's friends, some girls gossips, boys talk, drinks and she finally felt a bit of happiness. While dancing she bumped into little boy.

"oh perdone!" she smiled at little boy, he looked interesting, tanned with brown hair and thin a danced since the birth but with such beautiful deep blue eyes, so unique.

he smiled and run away, she was looking at the place where he was running, he touched his father's t shirt, getting his attention by screaming "papá" the man turned to him and caressed his hair and she saw him.

"Javier! Javier!" he turned to her, stunned, not believing his eyes.

"Diego! Sara!"

two children were running around the house, screaming and waving there hands pretending to fly.

9 years old boy and his 3 years old little sister run to their father, the girl a mixed image of both her parents, her father's eyes and her mother's soft lips, her hair a color something between brown and blonde, the older boy with a cheerful smile, the bright one, brave and caring just like his father.

Katey took Diego as her own, she was for her, Diego did think about his mother once in a while, how did she look and how it would be, still he couldn't complain, he called Katey his mom and hugged her and kissed her and painted her pictures and helped his father. As soon as they had money Javier and Katey opened a cultural centre for children, they taught them how to dance, how to speak English, how to paint and play football.

Of course there were days when they annoyed each other, both had the ability to do it, Javier's temperament and Katey's stubbornness didn't make it always easy but life was good, life was a dance.

"do you wanna dance?" he took her hand in his, her hair grey and her face not as young as it was once but her smile as pretty as always. she was his dream, his love and he gave her his last dance as she gave him hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

thank you so much for reading ! and if you liked it please make me happy and comment! :)


End file.
